


New Client

by Xanoka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, five sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako finally has a new client. He can't possibly be as obnoxious as Wu. Can he? Total crack.<br/>Hetalia crossover. Tried for the three sentence challenge and failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Client

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Husaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/gifts), [still_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_intrepid/gifts).



Finally free of Wu – and honestly, who could be worse? This is a great day!

The new client leans over and taps my shoulder.

“Dude, you should totally get your eyebrows shaped; they’re, like, totally glaring at me.”

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Could this be the first Makoland fic? I hope so. I might continue it at some point - I was tryng for the three sentence challenge so it's super short. Inspired by a strange conversation between Husaria and Still_intrepid.


End file.
